This invention relates to a leveling mechanism for a tripod base. The invention enjoys particular utility with a campstove which has three pivoting legs. It will be understood, however, that the leveling mechanism can be used with other products. Further, the leveling mechanism can be used with bases which include four or more legs, and the term "tripod" as used herein is not meant to be limited to a three-legged support.
A campstove, particularly a backpacking campstove, is often used on rugged terrain. Such terrain is usually not level, and it is often difficult to make the stove stand upright. If the burner assembly of the stove is not level, the cooking utensil which is supported on the stove is apt to fall off. In that event, the user could be injured by hot liquid or food, and the meal could be lost or rendered inedible.